Pristinus Vita
by Wlad
Summary: Mulder e Scully investigam animais extintos numa fazenda, descobrindo novos ramos da clonagem que os leva a arriscar suas vidas entre seres estranhos que já não viviam entre nós há muitos anos.


****

SINOPSE- Mulder e Scully investigam animais extintos numa fazenda, descobrindo novos ramos da clonagem que os leva a arriscar suas vidas entre seres estranhos que já não viviam entre nós há muitos anos.

PRISTINUS VITA

ZONA RURAL DE MISSOURI

NOVEMBRO 1997 - 8:43 AM

Um lindo cenário ensolarado e verdejante.

Uma fazenda entre imensa vegetação. Várias cabeças de gado bem tratado pastam sobre a tão verde grama cuidada nos limites do interior da cerca baixinha que impede esses animais de debandar do local. Junto à cerca está um homem que carrega um saco com farinha elaborada para reforço nutricional do gado. Ele despeja todo o conteúdo do saco naqueles cochos de madeira.

Os animais aproximam-se logo, vindo se alimentar com gosto.

O homem sorri, olhando a cena daquelas criaturas aproximando-se com satisfação na sua intuição animal.

O andar apressado de uma moça com um lindo cabelo negro amarrado como coque chama a atenção do homem. Ao passar junto dele na cerca, a moça diz:

- Leinecker, vai nascer mais um!

Ela continua seu caminho, afastando-se para outro ponto da fazenda.

Logo Sidney Leinecker mostra-se feliz. Salta a cerca como uma criança e segue os passos da mulher.

Após isso, ambos estão sob um teto de zinco sustentado por umas toras que foram retiradas de troncos de grossas árvores.

Ali embaixo há também uma vaca malhada deitada no chão. O animal não parece sentir-se bem. Muge fracamente.

- Que problema! - diz Leinecker e se aproxima, passando a mão sobre o dorso do animal. - Você não pode fraquejar num momento como este, minha amiga!

Enquanto isso, a moça coloca luvas brancas de borracha.

Um homem de uns 28 anos de idade, Clifford está pegando uma tesoura de uma bacia de aço inox, que está sobre uma rústica banqueta de madeira e a entrega à moça.

Leinecker parece tentar conversar com o animal, tentando de algum modo passar seu carinho e transmitir-lhe força.

- Seja forte, amiguinha, não vai morrer bem na hora de ter seu primeiro filhote, não é?

A pobre vaca olha-o, como se quisesse entender suas palavras e volta a mugir.

- Você acha que ela sai disso viva? - pergunta a mulher.

Ele olha para a moça com um olhar de impiedosa decisão:

- Se morrer, nós a abrimos.

- Ok. - diz a moça, posicionando-se junto à vaca

Sidney sacode um pouco a cabeça do animal, incentivando-a:

- Vai, não me decepciona... não me decepciona...!

Chega um outro homem ao local, com expressão sonolenta:

- Precisam de minha ajuda?

Sidney Leinecker olha para ele, aborrecido:

- Há quanto tempo lhe chamei! Agora não é mais preciso! Afinal, o que há com você, Bernard Lewis?

Lewis sacode os ombros, desdenhando-os e sai, deixando-os sós na missão de parteiros.

De repente o animal parece fazer uma expressão de esforço e seu mugido aumenta de intensidade.

- Está saindo! Ela conseguiu!

A placenta ensanguentada sai na mão da moça, tingindo suas luvas brancas, e em seguida o filhote. A moça apara-o com delicadeza.

Leinecker pergunta afobado:

- O que é? O que é?

A mulher diz com um sorriso:

- É uma fêmea. Exatamente.

O homem também sorri e aproxima-se do animal recém-nascido, olhando-o como se fosse de ouro:

- Que lindo!

Agacha-se ao lado e pega-o em suas mãos.

- Mais uma pequena fêmea, um perfeito filhote de Tigre Dente de Sabre!

O pequeno felino tenta abrir os olhos ainda cobertos de sangue.

****

ARQUIVO- X

ATIVIDADE PARANORMAL

O GOVERNO NEGA TER CONHECIMENTO

A VERDADE ESTÁ LÁ FORA

PRISTINUS VITA

EQUIPE EDITORIAL DA REVISTA O PISTOLEIRO SOLITÁRIO

TRÊS ANOS DEPOIS

15 DE NOVEMBRO - 12:28 PM

Frohike abre as inúmeras fechaduras da porta, deixando que Mulder e Scully entrem no recinto.

- Olá, como vão, Leão Covarde, Totó e Espantalho? - cumprimenta-os Mulder.

Frohike entra na brincadeira com bom humor:

- Muito bem, Lobo Mau! - volta-se para a Agente - E como você está Cinderela?

- Bem. - responde Scully de forma um tanto fria, para não demonstrar intimidade.

- Agora podem me mostrar o que vocês queriam que eu visse. - diz Mulder.

Langly aproxima-se com um envelope pardo e diz:

- Nós recebemos isto ontem e despertou muito nossa curiosidade. - retira umas fotos do envelope e as mostra aos dois Agentes.

Mulder aperta os olhos vendo aquilo, que lhe deixa com um sorrisinho no canto da boca:

- Huuummm... mas o que temos aqui!

Scully para a foto exibida por Mulder:

- Mas isto é um castor... gigante!

Na foto pode se ver Leinecker, Clifford e Marie, sorridentes ao lado de um grande castor, do tamanho de um filhote de urso.

- Onde eles arrumaram este simpático mascote? Na feira?

Byers aproxima-se:

- Isto é que é o curioso! Esta criatura na verdade é um castoroide, mamífero pré histórico do período plioceno, originário da América do Norte e Europa.

- Mas ele está... - tenta falar Scully.

- Extinto? - completa Langly a frase - Devia estar, mas nos mandaram uma carta dizendo que estão clonando animais extintos e para ver como eles fazem isso, dizem que somente indo lá para que eles possam mostrar-nos.

- E vocês não vão? - pergunta o Agente.

- Iríamos, mas como ele não nos explicou como realmente pode conseguir isso, nós ficamos com receio.

- Então vocês admitem que é uma foto forjada? - diz a céptica Scully.

- Não. Eu tentei todos os métodos possíveis para descobrir. Não é uma montagem. Analisei as sombras e tudo o mais. Não é uma fraude. - rebate Frohike.

- Vocês estão me mostrando isso, pra que? - quer saber Mulder - Por que tem receio que na verdade isto seja uma armadilha da Conspiração para pegá-los? E eu serei o babaca que vai, curiosamente, lá para dar o sinal verde pra vocês? - diz com irritação.

Os três, envergonhados, não têm coragem de encarar Mulder.

O Agente muda para uma expressão sorridente:

- Só vou se vocês fretarem o avião pra mim.

- Mulder!! - espanta-se Scully - Como pode se deixar pela curiosidade, desse jeito?

- Ora, nós estamos a bastante tempo sem Arquivos-X para investigar. Além disso, caso estes homens estejam infringindo a Lei, nós informaremos ao Bureau.

- Vá, Mulder! Mas não pense que desta vez vai ter a minha companhia na sua compulsão por bizarrices. - diz irritada a parceira.

ZONA RURAL DE MISSOURI

3:15 PM

Um avião monomotor pousa na pista de areia aberta entre as matas daquela região. Em alguns minutos sai Mulder juntamente com o piloto.

- Aaah!! Maravilhoso o ar puro! Adoro viagens bucólicas!! - fala Mulder, espreguiçando-se.

Scully agora sai do avião com uma expressão entediada

Não entende como não consegue deixar de seguir esse estranho homem, seu parceiro, por todos os lugares que sua mente excêntrica lhe conduz.

- Bonito isto aqui... e vasto também. Esta fazenda em que vão entrar parece ter centenas de hectares. - diz o piloto - Deve mesmo ter alguma coisa estranha. É a única fazenda existente nesta área tão grande! E é cercada por morros.

- Em toda aquela visão área, somente vimos o mais simples e comum gado doméstico e criação de avestruzes por toda essa área, Mulder. Nada de animais pré-históricos ou extintos. Eu estou surpresa como você se deixou enganar tão facilmente. Acha que poriam certo o endereço do remetente? Que inocência, Mulder! - comenta Scully.

- Ainda nem investigamos! Depois tiramos as conclusões e aquilo não me pareciam avestruzes... - dá Mulder seu parecer.

O piloto senta-se no chão apoiando as costas no pneu do avião.

- Podem demorar o tempo que quiserem. Eu preciso de um descanso e uma boa desculpa para descansar também.

Os Agentes caminham até a porteira da fazenda, que é bem alta.

- Vamos entrar? - indaga Scully.

- É... parece não adiantar bater palmas daqui, não é? E... não está trancada.

- Veja Mulder! - diz apontando para uma placa ilustrada, cujas letras dizem:

CUIDADO COM O GATO.

Mulder levanta as sobrancelhas.

Scully irrita-se.

- Vê, Mulder! Isto é uma piada! Desde o início devem estar brincando com você e sabe que essa não é a primeira vez!

- Ora, Scully e aquele castoroide?

- Pode ser um simples castor com um distúrbio hormonal... ahn... que o fez crescer de forma descomunal... ou pode ser um urso marrom com deformidades genéticas. Já houve muitos casos assim, como gatos com a parte traseira semelhante a um coelho...

- Tá bom, eu te conto como foi quando voltar. - retruca o Agente entrando pela porteira deixando-a do lado de fora.

- Mulder! Mulder!! Espera! - diz, acompanhando o afoito Fox.

Dentro da propriedade olham ao seu redor e vêem uma grande casa à frente cujas janelas e portas estão abertas, embora pareça não haver ninguém dentro.

Vê-se ao lado o cercado dos bovinos.

Árvores baixas de copas cheias fazem o caminho lateral até a casa.

- Veja Scully. Aqui está a criatura com quem temos que tomar cuidado! - diz o Agente apontando para um pequeno gatinho amarelo no pé da árvore.

Ele aproxima-se do bichano que até encolhe-se de medo junto ao tronco. Vagarosamente aproxima a mão da cabeça da criatura de curta pelugem.

Um forte rugido é ouvido. O pequeno felino parte numa só carreira para longe.

Mulder, tão assustado quanto o bichano ergue seu corpo, porem cai com força e de rosto no chão arenoso, quando desceu da árvore sobre suas costas um imenso tigre dente de sabre que volta a rugir e arfando seu bafo quente na nuca do Agente.

Scully fica imóvel por alguns segundos pela cena que vê, mas logo saca a arma para o animal à sua frente. Seu dedo chega até o gatilho.

- Pare!! Ele não vai atacar seu amigo. - diz Leinecker de calça e camiseta, que acabara de chegar ao local.

Ele faz um gesto com a mão e o imenso felino, com os passos leves sob o corpanzil pesado, retira-se para o outro lado da casa.

Scully ainda demonstra no semblante um ar assustado.

Mulder levanta-se, agitando as mãos a sacudir a poeira de sua roupa.

- Não devia ter entrado e mexido com o gatinho. O Brutus tem o maior ciúme. Talvez seja o parentesco entre eles. - explica o recém-chegado.

- Pelo que pudemos comprovar é o senhor que está clonando animais extintos.

- Sim, sim!! Entrem! - convida-os, interrompendo-os, e com alegria gesticula para que os dois entrem na casa - Não se preocupem, não há nenhum animal de mais de um metro lá dentro.

Apesar de não estarem para uma conversa amistosa, os dois resolvem entrar, não sem antes entreolharem-se com cumplicidade.

Na sala há quadros na parede.

Os Agentes sentam-se num sofá e o dono da casa diante deles em outro.

- Bem, vocês sabem quem vocês têm diante de si? Neste momento glorioso e de sorte na

vida de vocês, simples pessoas comuns, oportunidade que muito pouca gente no mundo

ainda terá! - enfatiza e fala abrindo os braços, como se fosse um espetáculo - Eu

sou... Sidney Leinecker!!!!

Mulder e Scully entreolham-se, sem entender.

- Sou Sidney Leinecker! - repete ele - Não me conhecem?

- Não. - respondem os Agentes em uníssono.

- Como não?! Fui eu quem trouxe de volta as criaturas que o tempo esqueceu. Ora, enviei fotos e a descrição do meu projeto científico para vários jornais e revistas! Vocês não são jornalistas?

Mulder tira do bolso do paletó suas insígnias, mostrando-a para o cientista, enquanto Scully imita-lhe o gesto:

- Somos Fox Mulder e Dana Scully do FBI. - fala, com um aceno indicando a parceira ao seu lado - Lamento, mas sua letra na carta era muito feia e não consegui ler seu nome. - ironiza - Desculpe Dr. Leinecker, mas antes de admirar o seu trabalho vou ter que levá-lo por crime ambiental por criar ilegalmente animais silvestres.

O homem desabafa:

- Quão hipócritas vocês federais conseguem ser! Os animais já pertenceram à fauna, agora EU os trouxe! Então são da minha fauna particular. Prove-me que há uma anterioridade na justiça num caso desses.

Mulder não responde. Observa, mais uma vez, os quadros nas paredes. Aponta um dos quadros ali expostos:

- Quem são esses?

Leinecker volta-se e vê tratar-se de uma foto na qual aparece ele, Clifford, Marie, a mulher de cabelos negros, e mais Bernard Lewis.

- Minha equipe de cientistas há três anos atrás.

- Tem razão. Não posso me embasar na justiça neste caso, mas ficaria satisfeito com uma conversa com os outros três da sua equipe.

- Ok, Ok! Conhecerão a doutora Marie e o meu ajudante Clifford, mas felizmente este último que se chama Bernard Lewis não está mais trabalhando comigo há mais de um ano.

- Tem algum contato com ele? - quer saber Mulder.

- Não, graças a Deus! Ele era um estorvo no meu trabalho. Quando Lewis entrou para minha equipe inicialmente era um ótimo auxiliar¸ mas não sei porque, quando ele parecia poder se tornar um bom cientista, começou a ficar relaxado e desinteressado. Ele pediu, então, para sair do Projeto e eu permiti sem pestanejar. - levanta-se do sofá e agacha-se diante dos dois Agentes - Ah, esse homem quando saiu do meu Projeto roubou os únicos filhotes e ovos de crocodilianos do Período Quartenário Pleistoceno provavelmente para vendê-los e agora, depois de tanto tempo alguns animais andam sumindo da minha propriedade, entre eles a fêmea do Brutus. Vocês poderiam investigar pra mim?

Mulder levanta aborrecido e puxa o braço de Scully para o seguir e saírem dali.

- Esta investigação já era pra ter sido feito há muito tempo, doutor! O que vou fazer agora é abrir um processo no Orgão Ambiental desta cidade contra a sua negligência em deixar criaturas desse porte largadas por aí, sem se preocupar quando se perdem.

Quando estão de saída e antes de Mulder abrir a porta, Sidney adverte:

- Esperem! Lembrem-se do Brutus!

- A partir de hoje sou alérgico a gatinhos fofinhos.- responde Fox.

Ao baterem a porta , Sidney fica com ar aborrecido, pega seu telefone celular e disca:

- Clifford, ainda está aí?

Mulder e Scully já encontram-se fora da fazenda. Andam pela mata através da trilha que os levará à pista onde está o monomotor.

- Mulder, esse homem quebrou um tabu da ciência! Jamais o prenderão!

- Mas vamos tentar, Scully. Que eu saiba crocodilianos do Quartenário mediam quinze metros; imagina um desses crescendo por aí, o que não faria? Além disso há um toque da Conspiração nisso tudo.

- Por que? - faz uma pausa - Mulder... ahn... tudo pra você é ligado a alienígenas!

- Pense bem, Scully. Clonar animais extintos não passa de uma ramificação da mesma clonagem de seres humanos que vimos há uns anos.

Numa moita à frente é notado um farfalhar. Os Agentes ficam alertas, pois não qual o tipo de bicho pode aparecer do meio das folhas. Mas rapidamente observam que sai um pneu da aeronave em que viajaram, que vem rolando mata afora.

Os dois Agentes apressam o passo em direção ao avião.

Aproximando-se mais vêem o piloto que está acuado contra o tronco de uma árvore, enquanto observa apavorado um enorme mastodonte que com suas quatro presas que tem distribuídas em pares no maxilar superior e inferior, usa-as para destroçar o pequeno avião, que está virado, ficando emborcado com as rodas restantes para cima.

Mulder, está boquiaberto com a cena que vê neste instante.

O grande animal fica a barrir, erguendo sua tromba, como se fizesse executado um ato agradável a seus instintos.

Mulder nem sabe o que falar ou fazer. Jamais esperou voltar a surpreender-se com alguma coisa neste mundo após ter visto e ouvido aberrações, monstros, alienígenas e outras mais .

Scully permanece muda e estática, observando a cena quase irreal, mas eis à sua frente uma criatura extinta há milhares de anos, mesmo sendo difícil de acreditar.

O animal despedaça o avião arrancando-lhe as partes de metal com a possante tromba.

Como se não fosse suficiente a surpresa, uma luz forte e amarela ilumina repentinamente o local.

Os pêlos marrons da fantástica criatura adquirem um tom dourado diante dessa iluminação.

Logo a mente do Agente faz-lhe pensar em suas estranhas filosofias sobre OVNIS e alienígenas, porem ao voltar-se em direção a ela, percebe tratar-se de um câmera-man com um refletor em punho e junto dele uma repórter, acabando de ali chegar.

Ambos estão afobadíssimos e quase não conseguem encaixar os plugs corretamente nos seus equipamentos .

- Pensei que fosse um trote, mas não é! Filma logo isso, cara! - fala a repórter.

Finalmente começam a gravar. A imagem sacode de um lado para outro e mostra a cara de pavor do piloto da aeronave, o queixo quase caindo da Agente Scully e finalmente consegue focalizar o grande animal.

Colocando-se frente à câmera a repórter inicia sua divulgação da matéria:

- Estamos aqui na Zona Rural de Missouri, onde neste momento estamos frente a frente com o que parece ser um... um... elefante grande?! Aliás, muito maior que grande! - ela dirige o microfone para junto à boca de Scully - O que é isso, senhora? Pode dar-nos uma explicação, por favor?

Scully ainda em choque:

- Ahn...? É um... ahn... proboscídeo... um mamute.

- Nem elefante, nem mamute. Isto é um mastodonte, especificamente um gomphoterium! - explica um homem de roupas leves e surradas que acaba de chegar ao local.

O homem aproxima-se do grande animal, sem hesitação.

- Senhor!! - grita Scully .

Chegando bem próximo da criatura, ela pára com a destruição que está fazendo à aeronave, a qual parece ser um pequeno brinquedo de aeromodelismo diante do monstro.

O mastodonte parece respeitar o homem, mantendo-se quieto.

- Mas é incrível, senhores telespectadores! - anuncia a jornalista.

A repórter tenta aproximar-se, fazendo um gesto para o câmera, que meneia a cabeça negativamente. Ela puxa-o pelo braço para que possam chegar mais perto do homem que comanda o grande animal.

- Quem é o senhor? Como conseguiu aquietá-lo?

- Meu nome é Clifford. Eu o crio desde que era um filhote.

A repórter dá um leve tapinha no braço do câmera.

- Pare de tremer, senão vai parecer que há um terremoto além do animal! - volta-se para Clifford - Mas como conseguiram trazer à vida esta criatura?

- Terão todas as respostas. Basta vir comigo; o Dr. Leinecker as responderá com todos os detalhes. - ele dirige-se para Mulder e Scully

- Ah, vocês também podem vir.

Os Agentes entreolham-se.

- Não temos outra opção. - diz Mulder.

Logo todos estão caminhando de volta à casa de Leinecker, dentro da fazenda.

A repórter faz o câmera filmar toda a caminhada.

Aponta para o gatinho amarelo, perguntando para Clifford:

- E este felino. De que espécie cientifica ele é ?

- Vira-latas. - responde Clifford.

Caminhando mais atrás, Mulder e Scully conversam:

- Scully, acabei de ligar para o FBI. Dentro de algumas horas chegarão para nos levar e a Leinecker também... preso... a destruição do avião já é uma boa causa. Por enquanto devemos fingir interesse pelos seus experimentos.

- Você nem precisa fingir, Mulder! - lança-lhe o olhar crítico.

- Um homem como Leinecker está preocupado primordialmente com que admirem seu trabalho; que ele seja a notícia do momento. Devemos esperar até a chegada dos Federais e então daremos voz de prisão a Leinecker.

Um suculento ovo frito é jogado sobre um branco prato de louça, mas o ovo é de tão grandes dimensões que suas bordas fazem cair como abas ao redor do prato. O prato é colocado pela Dra. Marie nas mãos de Scully, que o olha com desconfiança.

Um talher de plástico é, displicentemente, enfiado no alimento.

A Agente olha para o lado e vê seu parceiro, que como ela, está sentado numa carteira como as de um colégio ali distribuidas pelo aposento.

Todos receberam a mesma iguaria em seus pratos.

Mulder retribui seu olhar com um sorriso gaiato. Pega as beiradas do ovo frito com as pontas dos dedos e as solta, dizendo:

- Estou me sentindo um Flintstone.

- Yabadabadoo!!!! - exclama o piloto, que neste momento come um pedaço do ovo com

a ajuda de um pequeno garfo plástico. Ele o mastiga bem, e parece ter gostado, pois

lambe os beiços e pergunta com a boca cheia - Bom demais isso! É ovo de que?

O Dr. Leinecker está à frente de todos eles, junto a um projetor e responde, carregando um ovo crú de trinta e cinco centímetros debaixo do braço:

- De uma criatura chamada Aepyornis Maximus conhecida como Pássaro Elefante. Um ovo como este tem a capacidade de nove litros e eu tenho uma criação dessas aves. - olha-os bem humorado - Comam o quanto quiserem!

A Dra. Marie avisa a Sidney Leinecker:

- Vou alimentar as aves.

- Ok. - confirma Leinecker, enviando-lhe um beijinho pelo ar.

A cientista sai do recinto.

Mulder implica com Scully:

- Não disse que não eram avestruzes?

Scully finge não ouvir.

Mulder pergunta em tom de brincadeira a Leinecker:

- Dlga-me... quem nasceu primeiro, doutor? O ovo ou o Pássaro Elefante?

- Neste caso, o ovo, Sr. Agente. Eu substituí o núcleo de óvulos de um avestruz pelo DNA do Pássaro Elefante.

- O senhor tinha tecidos que pudessem retirar dele esse genoma? - quer saber Scully, tocando com as pontas do garfo levemente na clara gelatinosa do alimento, deixando ver em seu semblante um ar de nojo.

- Não. Somente tive acesso a ossos, porem com um processo inventado por mim em meu laboratório, consegui mapear gene por gene, mesmo em células defeituosas restantes em ossadas. Retirei resíduos do DNA em células diferentes, juntei-os e formei, enfim, o genoma de cada animal que clonei.

- Estou muito interessada em conhecer seu laboratório, Sr. Leinecker. - fala a repórter por sua vez.

- Se é preciso um parente do animal extinto, por que cria tanto gado doméstico, senhor? - retorna a falar Scully.

- Ah, foi bom tocar no assunto!

Ele coloca a transparência no projetor e o liga. Surge no telão a figura de uma vaca e uma seta desenhada que sai dela apontando vários mamíferos extintos, como o castoroide, tatu gigante e tigre dente de sabre.

- Como eu poderia clonar criaturas como: Tigre Dente de Sabre, Mastodonte,

Tatu Gigante, se trouxesse parentes deles para a minha fazenda? Aí sim, poderia ser preso por fazer experiências com animais à beira da extinção; por isso, a vaca foi a solução. Eu implantei genomas completos de cada animal em citoplasmas de óvulos de vaca nos quais os núcleos foram retirados após a alteração eu recoloquei no utero da vaca resultando minhas criaturas.

- Porque esperou tanto para mostrar seus magníficos feitos Doutor? - diz a repórter.

- Ora, que graça teria mostrar um mastodonte ou um tigre filhote? Grandes como estão agora não causaram mais impacto?

- O nosso avião que o diga. Aliás porque não clona dinossauros, Leinecker? - indaga Mulder, com seu permanente ar zombeteiro.

- Por enquanto ainda é uma utopia; estou errando em alguma coisa e não sei o que é.

Enquanto isso a Dra. Marie com um sorriso no rosto, carrega em mãos um saco contendo folhas tratadas, as quais joga para os pássaros elefantes. O sol forte deste dia nem é sentido pela cientista, exatamente por causa das sombras causadas pelo corpanzil de cada criatura ao seu redor. Sente-se pequena, cercada ali por aquelas fabulosas aves de três metros de altura. Elas movimentam-se com suas longas pernas em passadas largas, aproximando-se e engolindo de uma só vez cada lote do alimento que lhes é oferecido.

Num certo momento porem o sol ilumina o rosto de Marie e ela pode ver que uma das enormes aves desmorona à sua frente. A cientista está, ainda, com a comida em uma das mãos. Uma cabeça de ave faminta, a qual tem a estatura mais baixa do que os pássaros elefantes, estica seu pescoço em grande velocidade e engole inteiro um pedaço, não da comida, mas da mão que os alimenta.

Na palestra de Sidney Leinecker com os outros a seu redor, Mulder pergunta-lhe:

- Doutor, por acaso não haveria possibilidade de um dos seus bichinhos resolver variar o cardápio e devorar um ser humano?

- Haveria se não controlássemos o apetite deles com o hormônio leptina. Por isso é uma possibilidade descartada.

Enquanto Leinecker está negando o fato, a Dra. Marie tenta abrir a tranca da porteira com a única mão restante, para poder sair dali, quando aquela mesma ave agarra seu pescoço, puxando-a para trás.

Clifford invade, aflito, a sala de palestras e alerta:

- Senhor! Uma das criaturas que haviam sumido voltou e está matando a Dra. Marie!!

Mulder e Scully levantam-se de imediato e saem a correr para o local.

- Vem! - chama a repórter o câmera para que a acompanhe e vêr o que está sucedendo lá fora.

Leinecker nem tem tempo de sentir alguma emoção. Joga, num ímpeto o ovo no chão, que esparrama-se sobre o piso. Vai atrás da porta da sala, toma um rifle, carrega-o com dardos, correndo em seguida para fora.

Chega ao mesmo tempo todo o grupo de pessoas ao gigantesco cercado.

Os pássaros elefantes estão recolhidos, assustados, num dos cantos, enquanto a ave carnívora está a devorar os restos da Dra. Marie.

Leinecker dispara um dardo, porem este crava-se na cerca.

Ele volta-se para o seu empregado:

- Onde está seu rifle, Clifford?

- Está quebrado, senhor.

- O que? - assusta-se Leinecker.

Porem não há tempo para repreender o funcionário, já que a ave monstruosa apoia-se no corpo caído do pássaro elefante, faz do seu corpo uma escada pulando por cima da cerca, saindo da grande área cercada, avançando contra todo o grupo.

Leinecker atira os dardos sem parar, desesperado, mas somente tem sorte em um dos seus disparos.

Mulder também dispara sua arma, que sómente pega de raspão a grande ave e faz-lhe tornar-se a vítima preferencial.

- Não faça isso! - alerta-o Leinecker - Vai só irritá-lo! Eu estou disparando um soroporífero.

A criatura parece bambeante mas continua a querer atacar Mulder. Avança com seu bico, mas o Agente esquiva-se e vendo oportunidade, cata no chão um dardo perdido e o crava no pescoço da criatura, que tenta capturá-lo com o bico mais uma vez.

Seu pescoço, porem, não volta a erguer-se e logo o corpo começa a cair como um fardo pesado, no chão. A criatura, finalmente, está adormecida.

Leinecker e os outros suspiram de alívio.

A repórter pergunta para o seu acompanhante que carrega a câmera:

- Gravou tudo? Gravou tudo?

O outro faz um sinal positivo com o dedo.

O cientista vai até junto à cerca, olhando com angústia para o corpo de sua amiga em pedaços.

- Ah, doutora Marie....! - exclama, triste , mostrando o seu desapontamento no semblante.

- Que é isto, doutor? É um de seus bichinhos fujões? - pergunta Mulder, tocando com os dedos as gigantescas plumas sem beleza do pássaro caído.

- É.. - responde, com um suspiro, sem desviar o olhar do trágico quadro diante de si. - Um diatryma, uma ave carnivora. Eu havia clonado somente este, mas ele havia desaparecido e agora voltou e fez isso.

A repórter não demonstra nenhum sentimento. Apenas orienta o câmera, enquanto rodeia a ave inerte:

- Filme tudo. Não perca nem um detalhe. - toca com os dedos as penas - Deixe-me levantar para você filmar debaixo da asa

Scully repreende o cientista:

- Doutor, nós o avisamos do que poderia ocorrer, criando criaturas deste tipo. Agora que

isto aconteceu, não há outro jeito, senão prendê-lo.

Ela aproxima-se dele.

Leinecker está com os braços arriados ao longo do corpo, com o rifle numa das mãos, com ar desiludido.

Scully tira um par de algemas do bolso e as abre para prendê-las aos pulsos de Leinecker.

O cientista, num movimento rápido, engana a Agente Federal, atirando um dardo da arma carregada que acerta sua coxa. E exclama:

- Tenho outras coisas a fazer!!!!! - berra, saindo correndo em direção à mata, fora da fazenda.

Mulder aproxima-se de Scully que sente-se tonta, enquanto acaba de retirar o dardo de sua própria coxa.

- Como está se sentindo, Scully?

- Sonolenta. Acho que isto já espalhou em meu sangue...

Ao dizer isso, Scully perde os sentidos, sendo então amparada pelos braços de Mulder.

Clifford aproxima-se com expressão arrependida:

- Senhores Agentes, eu tenho que explicar que tudo foi planejado por Leinecker. Ele sempre quis mais a fama do que tudo no mundo. Ele ordenou que eu fizesse o mastodonte virar o monomotor que os trouxe até aqui. E parece também que ele foi soltar o diatryma antes de ir à palestra. Preciso que me protejam. Ele ameaçou a minha vida se eu não concordasse com suas idéias. Fez tudo para que eles o tornassem famoso. - explica, apontando os repórteres.

- Ei! Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho! - replica a repórter.

- Está bem. Mas antes quero que levem a Agente Scully para um lugar seguro, enquanto eu vou procurar Leinecker.

- Vou levá-la. - concorda o ajudante do cientista.

Mulder ainda com Scully segura nos braços, faz com que Clifford tome-a nos seus e a leve para longe do local.

Puxa sua pistola e corre na direção em que foi o cientista.

Os repórteres tentam acompanhá-lo em sua corrida, porem, subitamente Mulder avistando-os a correrem em sua direção, pára, deixando-se alcançar.

Num dado momento, toma da mão da repórter o microfone e o joga na copa de uma árvore.

- Ei!!!! - grita ela - Nós somos a visão do povo!

Mulder abaixa-se para pegar um punhado de terra do chão e lança-o na direção das lentes da câmera.

- E isto é uma miopia democrática!

Parte correndo dali.

O câmera olha, desolado, o estado de sua máquina.

Um dardo vara uma folha larga e por pouco não atinge o abdome do Agente e um berro de Leinecker é ouvido neste instante.

- Não me atrapalhe! Estou procurando!

Mulder agora limita sua velocidade e ergue a arma com mais firmeza, ouvindo a voz de Leinecker, sem poder no entanto, localizá-lo.

Dentro da casa do cientista, Clifford coloca a adormecida Scully sobre a cama de solteiro do seu quarto simples.

Os repórteres e o piloto o haviam acompanhado até o local.

- Será que podia nos mostrar mais alguma coisa lá fora? - indaga a repórter, enquanto o câmera-man está a limpar com um lenço a superfície das lentes da máquina que carrega em seus ombros.

- Posso ficar lá fora? Talvez o parceiro dela precise de ajuda. - diz Clifford, que tira da parede um rifle de dardos e o carrega.

- Você não disse que estava quebrado? - quer saber o piloto.

- Disse? - exprime um ar de falsidade.

Na mata que cerca a fazenda Mulder continua atento à procura do cientista.

Ouve um barulho de folhas secas pisadas atrás de uma árvore perto dali.

Aproxima-se num ímpeto, apontando a arma, mas apenas uma raposa sai correndo dali.

- Isso é uma ironia, minha xará?

Repentinamente surge Leinecker, que tenta enforcar o Agente por trás, colocando fortemente em seu pescoço o cano do rifle.

- Me deixa procurar em paz!! - reclama ele.

- Procurar o que? - diz Mulder , sentindo-se sufocado.

- Onde estão meus animais!

Ele joga violentamente o Agente no chão, o qual rola, atravessando um arbusto que escondia um grande barranco por detrás. Fox rola este barranco, parando em seu final com a roupa suja de terra.

Com dificuldade, tentando abrir os olhos, enxerga ali próximo uma escura e imensa caverna. Observa fixamente a abertura da gruta,. quando olhos brilhantes surgem, saindo da escuridão.

Mulder fica assustado.

A criatura avança para a frente e ele pode ver que é um canguru mas com afiados dentes, do qual lembra ter ouvido falar sobre os cangurus assassinos que viveram no final do pleistoceno.

O canguru o ameaça, vindo em sua direção. Parece salivar de fome.

Mulder vê que sua arma ficou no meio do barranco, estando assim muito longe para alcançá-la.

O marsupial, com suas pernas fortes, salta precisamente em direção a Mulder.

Uma mordida no pescoço e a morte.

Seria o que aconteceria se durante o salto uma das patas traseiras não tivesse sido limitada por uma grossa corrente presa a ela, que fez o corpo do bicho estatelar-se no chão, sentindo dores pelo sangramento da pata ferida.

Mulder sente um misto de surpresa, alívio e pena, porem mesmo assim a criatura tenta aproximar-se de Fox, mais uma vez, no entanto a corrente o impede de fazê-lo.

Surge descendo o barranco, Leinecker, que aponta o rifle e dispara, atingindo em cheio o canguru. Ele desce o barranco, enquanto o animal vai ficando sonolento.

O cientista entra na caverna, passando pela criatura adormecida.

Fox volta ao barranco, pega sua arma entrando na caverna também, acendendo sua lanterna. Somente o facho da luz de xenônio corta a escuridão. Ele focaliza o rosto de Leinecker e o adverte:

- Vamos, Leinecker! Você está preso!

- Focalize à minha volta! - diz Leinecker como se estivesse ordenando a ação.

Mulder o atende e vê que a caverna está repleta de correntes, ferros pontiagudos e coisas desse tipo.

- É uma sala de tortura! Ele tortura os meus animais aqui! - diz em tom revoltado o cientista.

- Deixe de cinismo, Leinecker! Você os tortura para que saiam famintos e furiosos, causando destruição e chamando a atenção da Imprensa.

- Eu gosto de fama, sim, mas nunca faria isso com o que eu criei. Não fui eu!

- Largue o rifle, Leinecker! - berra Mulder.

- Droga! Não fui eu, seu idiota!

O cientista, agora irado, esbraveja e tenta acertar a cabeça do Agente com um golpe a ser dado com o cabo do rifle.

Mulder desvia e lhe desfere um certeiro soco no rosto, fazendo-o cair sobre um tipo de lata enferrujada que parece estar sendo usada como lixeira, pois de seu interior saem papeis amassados, algumas seringas e fezes recolhidas dos animais.

- Vamos, Leinecker! Vire-se para que eu o algeme.

Em meio ao monte de lixo ele retruca:

- Olhe antes! Olhe antes!

- Olhe o que?

- Isto! - avisa Leinecker , desamassando um dos papéis que encontrara e mostrando-o ao Agente.

Mulder observa o que o homem lhe mostra e vê tratar-se de um envelope remetido por Bernard Lewis, para Clifford.

- Sabe o que significa isso? - volta a falar Leinecker - Clifford recebe dinheiro de Lewis para maltratar as minhas criaturas.

- Quantos animais sumidos ainda faltam? - volta a indagar Mulder, entendendo a situação.

Junto a uma janela nos fundos da casa, uma tigresa Dente de Sabre tem junto de si, ali no quintal, o tigre Brutus morto a dentadas. Ela pula a janela entrando na casa. Com suas passadas lentas e macias vai andando pelo corredor; vê Scully dormindo no quarto, e usa sua pata para abrir a porta entreaberta.

Na frente da casa Clifford avisa:

- Ouvi alguma coisa! Vou entrar para ver.

- Vamos juntos!- diz a afobada repórter.

Entram cautelosamente pela casa, caminham para o corredor, quando vêem manchas de sangue pelo piso, que se estendem até o quarto onde está Scully.

Mais a frente encontram um pedaço de orelha humana.

- Um animal pegou a agente Scully! - exclama a repórter.

- Meu Deus! - finalmente fala o câmera- man.

- Talvez não, porque o piloto voltou pra dentro; ele havia dito que o ovo não lhe caiu bem e veio procurar um banheiro.

Aproximam-se do quarto onde está a Agente. Vêem-na dormindo ainda ilesa, porém com a tigresa na cabeceira da cama, olhando-a com ar faminto. Ao pé da cama está um braço que fôra arrancado do piloto.

Clifford prepara seu rifle e atira, errando o alvo.

A repórter volta a falar em frente a câmera, gravando a resportagem, retirando um outro microfone do bolso:

- Neste momento O Sr. Clifford, está tentando dopar um tigre Dente de Sabre, que ameaça a vida de uma Agente do FBI

O felino continua em sua observação pelo alimento ali tão perto de suas garras e nem se preocupa com a presença daquele grupo.

Clifford atira e erra de novo.

A repórter se aborrece e reclama:

- Parece que está errando de propósito!

- Não. Você está enganada. - diz ele, com um ar nada convincente.

Um tiro de revolver passa de raspão, atingindo o felino , assustando-o

Neste exato momento Mulder entra pela janela , juntamente com Leinecker.

O Agente aponta a arma na intenção de matar o animal.

- Não, por favor! - pede Leinecker.

Mulder o olha com ar de reprovação.

Leinecker insiste:

- Ela é apenas uma vítima de maltratos.

Mas Mulder atira, porém atingindo o chão propositadamente, fazendo com que a tigresa corra assustada.

Ele a segue. O animal entra no banheiro onde está o corpo do piloto.

Fox aproveita a chance de vê-la dentro do pequeno recinto e tranca a porta do lado de fora com ferrolhos grossos que ali existem.

- Vamos conversar Clifford. - dirige-se para o ajudante do cientista.

- Que?! - pergunta ele surpreso.

- Nós descobrimos a toca em que você maltrata meus animais, para que quando fiquem soltos ataquem e matem as pessoas e por causa disso eu possa ser preso .- afirma o cientista.

Agora Clifford sai em disparada, abandonando o rifle e pulando a janela para o quintal.

O Agente corre atrás dele.

Mulder o segue pelo verdejante local, quando por uns instantes o avista e num segundo depois, não consegue mais tê-lo diante de seus olhos. Espantado, Mulder olha para o chão onde ele está caminhando, e encontra um grande buraco, aberto como um túnel. Ele liga sua lanterna e entra no local.

Vê que aquele túnel tem vários seguimentos., como uma galeria.

A voz de Clifford é ouvida num eco:

- Gosta do meu labirinto? Assim como a caverna que encontrou, usei um clone de gliptodontideos ou tatu gigante para faze-lo cavar estes tuneis. Ficou muito bom para situações como esta, não? E pra sua cova, também, Agente Mulder!

- Pode apostar que não.

O Agente escolhe outro caminho numa bifurcação.

Na casa os repórteres e Sidney assistem um aparelho de TV ligado no quarto onde está Scully.

- Dentro de alguns minutos a emissora vai começar a passar as imagens que nosso equipamento enviou pra lá. - diz o câmera.

A repórter está ansiosissima, esfregando as mãos, quando toca o telefone celular. Ela logo atende:

- Alô ...! - faz uma pausa - ....mas filmei tanto .. .! - novamente faz uma pausa- O que?! Nós já vamos, então.

Ela desliga e chama o câmera. Tem pressa e o rosto exprime afobação.

- Ei! Temos que ir embora agora.

- Ahn?! Mas...

- Eu depois explico.

Começam a se retirar.

Leinecker, surpreso, pergunta:

- Mas ... e o meu laboratório? Não irão vê-lo?

- Ah... outro dia voltamos, Dr. Leinecker.

Deixam a casa do homem, que fica sem entender a razão do repentino desinteresse.

Nos túneis cavados pela criatura, Mulder usa sua lanterna e habilidade para tentar encontrar Clifford, antes que ele o encontre.

- Você sabe o que tomei de sua amiga? - fala Clifford em alta voz de onde está, sem que Mulder o possa ver.

- Já desconfio. - murmura Fox para si.

Um tiro é disparado, quebrando a lanterna do Agente, que a joga no chão e tenta esgueirar-se pelas paredes do túnel, enquanto mais um tiro é ouvido.

Agora Mulder não tem idéia de onde encontra-se o inimigo.

Somente tem a arma e a sorte ao seu lado.

Chega, então, lentamente à mais uma das bifurcações do extenso túnel. Percebe um movimento no local. Volta a arma para aquela direção e dispara.

Silêncio.

E Mulder aproxima-se para verificar o que houve. Chegando bem perto pode constatar um imenso casco na sua frente. Acabara de matar um gigantesco tatú, que ali jaz com a cabeça perfurada pelo tiro.

- Covarde! - grita Clifford e dispara, atingindo Mulder no abdome.

O Agente, mesmo atingido e dobrado sobre si mesmo em virtude da dor causada pelo ferimento, reage imediatamente atirando e atingindo Clifford, pois pôde ouvir seu grito de dor.

Tenta aproximar-se de onde vem o som, mas sem certeza de onde ele está.

Vê uma claridade mais à frente. É mais um buraco de entrada e saída daquele túnel.

De onde está enxerga a silhueta de Clifford dirigindo-se para lá.

Mulder dispara mais uma vez, errando, no entanto.

Clifford vira-se para Fox e dispara, atingindo-o no ombro desta vez.

Dirige-se para a saída do túnel e fala em alta voz:

- Adeus, Agente Mulder! Agora que estou com minha conta no banco recheada, vou partir daqui para sempre!

- Você não vai sentir saudades de seus bichinhos? - grita para o homem, apesar de ferido sua marcante característica de ironia nunca é reprimida.

- Lógico que não. Quem bate sempre esquece!

Clifford coloca a cabeça para fora da boca do túnel. A saída desemboca na área onde vive o mastodonte na fazenda.

O gigantesco "elefante" vendo o homem que o maltratava desde o nascimento ali à sua frente, vulnerável, deixa-se dominar pelo instinto destruidor tal qual as criaturas humanas costumam sentir: a vingança.

Com sua pata dianteira pisa sobre a cabeça de Clifford, esmagando-a, quando ao mesmo tempo cede com o peso do animal, parte do túnel que cai sobre o corpo do homem, soterrando-o .

O mastodonte usa seu som de voz, levantando a tromba, parecendo demonstrar satisfação pelo ato de vingança.

Mulder , de dentro do túnel, olha enojado a cena.

- E quem apanha sempre lembra. - comenta consigo.

E volta caminhando com dificuldade, através do mesmo percurso por onde viera. Pelo menos tenta.

Não fôra este o primeiro tiro que já levou em sua arriscada vida de agente e muito menos a primeira vez que se perdera em algum lugar.

Como já acontecidos em todos esses anos, a sorte está novamente com ele, pois em pouco tempo consegue atingir a saída do túnel.

Ao alcançar o ar livre na superfície, depois de aspirar profundamente, e estando todo sujo , sente-se tal e qual um cadáver abandonando um túmulo. Teme ser o único ser humano vivo naquele lugar agora. Seu corpo está com as feridas cobertas de terra.

Apesar de arriscar-se a uma fatal infecção, não lhe restou outra alternativa para evitar a perda de sangue.

Anda em dolorosas e esforçadas passadas até a casa da fazenda, observado pelo gado e pelos pássaros elefantes em seus respectivos cercados.

Dentro da casa pegadas compridas de terra são deixadas por seus pés sobre o piso.

Assusta-se ao vêr uma poça de sangue seco no chão do corredor e apressa-se em caminhar, quando vê surgir em sua frente Leinecker com um olhar desanimado e sem expressão, num semblante sorumbático, também caminhando pelo corredor, cabisbaixo e lentamente.

- Dr. Leinecker! - chama-o Mulder - O que houve por aqui? Onde está Scully?

- Ela está bem. - responde - No quarto dos fundos.

- Ainda dopada?

Leinecker, desanimado, meneia a cabeça, positivamente.

Volta-se para a porta do banheiro onde o piloto morrera e destranca os ferrolhos.

- O que está fazendo? - pergunta Mulder.

O homem, rapidamente, abre a porta e entra, batendo-a em seguida atrás de si, trancando os ferrolhos internos.

- Dr. Leinecker, saia daí!! - grita Mulder, esmurrando a porta , agitadamente.

A tigresa Dente de Sabre está deitada ali dentro.

Levanta a cabeça e o corpo ao ver o homem entrando no recinto.

Num gesto selvagem e impulsivo de uma criatura faminta pula sobre Leinecker que esbarra na porta.

O impacto é tão grande, que o Agente Mulder, vê surgir na porta do lado de fora uma rachadura em forma de estrela estufada.

O cientista é devorado sem emitir nenhum som.

O Agente vê o sangue a escorrer por baixo da porta.

Mulder não entende o trágico proceder de Leinecker.

Anda até o quarto, onde ouve ser o som de um aparelho de TV.

Entra e vê Scully ainda dormindo, alheia a tudo que vinha acontecendo no local.

Ele sorrí, aliviado, olhando-a ternamente ao vê-la a salvo de tudo aquilo acontecendo ao seu redor. Sente doer seus ferimentos, dá um pequeno gemido. Olha para a amiga e diz:

- Ainda bem que você veio para esta fazenda descansar, não é Scully?

Olha para o aparelho de TV. Vê na tela os repórteres que há pouco tempo lá estiveram e observa, por alguns instantes, a repórter falando ao público.

- Estamos aqui, ao vivo, em Missouri com o Dr. Bernard Lewis e ele vai nos contar como conseguiu essa grande façanha para a humanidade.

A câmera focaliza , amarrado a uma coleira aos pés de Lewis um filhote do dinossauro triceratops.

- Eu consegui isto clonando de um clone, ou seja , consegui criar dinossauros implantando seu DNA no núcleo de óvulos de crocodilianos clonados. Pela proximidade genética das espécies a experiência deu certo. - explica o ex-ajudante de Leinecker.

Mulder agora entende a angústia que tomou conta do cientista quando sentiu-se

ultrapassado por seu pupilo. Achou que sua vida não tinha mais sentido, mesmo porque Lewis fôra capaz de realizar aquilo que para ele parecia utopia.

- Doutor Leinecker, sua inteligência trouxe de volta criaturas extintas e seu orgulho ferido

fê-lo extinguir-se a si próprio. - resmunga Mulder para si mesmo, filosofando.

Assiste o restante da reportagem, enquanto está sentado na beira da cama, passando carinhosamente a mão nos cabelos ruivos da amiga adormecida, aguardando a chegada dos Federais ao local.

****

THE END

Pristinus vita significa vida antiga


End file.
